Judicar Kantari
Judicar Kantari was once a powerful Knight of the Force who believe in the Jedi Order but he fell right after the collaspe of Ossus Temple. He sought for the answer and drift from Jedi Order to his own path in the Force. Biography The Birth of a Legacy Early Years Born in the year 120 ABY, in the planet Naboo. In the childbirth, his mother held him and his twin brother for a few seconds before she died from internal bleed. His father took the twin babies and give it to the nursing droid so he can grieve over his wife's death. She was buried in Corellia since it was her homeworld. His father took both of the twins and fled to Ossus Temple and raised them. Judicar's twin brother disappeared when Judicar was just two years old. They assume that he is dead. Judicar was taught by his father. Judicar made several friends with several Padawans. He was happy with the way his life is going till the fateful day when he reached 10 years old. Death of his father and his pursing of Knowledge Young Judicar was very bright 10 years old. His power continue grow under the careful watch of his father, Anakin Kantari. His father brought him to one of beautiful restaurants in Ossus. Young Judicar was so happy that his father just gave Young Judicar his own blue lightsaber that is in family for generation. When they finally arrived, a Sith surprised both of them. His father push Young Judicar as he protected Young Judicar from harms. He battled the Sith but he was distracted by Young Judicar, the Sith got a luck blow and killed his father in one swing. Young Judicar saw his father's death and his rage made him scream loudly. He was filled with pain and angry that he surprised the Sith by throw powerful Lightning that kill the Sith. After his grieve to his father, he doesn't want to face the Jedi Council after what he have done to the Sith. He got on the refugee transports and it took him to Naboo to attempt to find the source of his existence. In the transport, he make vows to pursing the Knowledges that will explain why those happen to him. Fallen and on the path of Darkness Judicar has barely spending 6 months living in Naboo before Darth Vadus found him. Darth Vadus had stunned Judicar and brought him to Korriban. When Judicar woke, he was confused since he was in strange place with a bunk bed. What confused him is this place is so strong in the Dark Side. Judicar was brought to Darth Vadus and Vadus had promised him the knowledge in exchange to be his apprentice. Judicar was hesitant but he remembered his vow to himself. He drop his knee and look at the Sith Lord. He promised Vadus that he will be his apprentice. Vadus has get his red lightsaber and dubbed Judicar. Vadus has proclaim him to be known as Darth Acheron, the Lord of Destruction. Path of Destruction and Fall of Vadus Acheron has been passion into his study of Dark Side under the tutor of Darth Vadus. Darth Vadus has several powerful holocran that thought to be lost: Darth Plagueis, Darth Revan, and Darth Zannah. He has discovered that he has been gifted with Sith Magic. During his six years study under Vadus, the galaxy was in chaos with power of new Sith Empire. Vadus and Acheron ignored the events since Vadus focused to awakened the power of Destruction. Six years has passed, Acheron was summoned by his Master to meet in Valley of Dark Lord. He arrived there and his Master has attack him. Acheron fought to defend himself from the betrayal of his Master. His anger grow as he fought against his master used his newfound power of Destruction, he defeated his Master by behead. Acheron collected his things and left Korriban. He decide to heading to his mother homeworld. He decide that he will be no long Acheron since he has killed his Master who betrayed him. He just took the name that he has shed six years ago. Battle of Corellia and his bloodstrip Judicar spend one of years study in Fleet school. He was award the rank of Captain and work under the Supreme Commander of Corellian Navy. He keeps his power in secret and he is a Captain on one of proud Corellia Destroyer, "CorStar", but he study and practice his power in the Force in night in secret. He doesn't want to reveals that he is the son of Anakin yet. After 6 months as a captain of Corstar, the Supreme Commander saw a destiny from this young man. He promoted him to Admiral rank and let him command a fleet of 7 Corellia Star Destroyer, 4 MC80, and 13 Corellian Covette. Shortly later, the Sith Empire decided to attack Corellia. Admiral Judicar Kantari and his fleet was the first line of the defense. The fleet foughts hard under the command of Judicar, they have bought some time for Corellia to bring their reforcement. Judicar has lost 4,395 men/women on that day. The Corellia award him a promote to Grand Admiral of entire Corellia Navy and a bloodstrip. Judicar accept the bloodstrip and the promote. He has serve Corellia for 4 years before he resign so he can study more in the Force. Gray Order and meet Sev Since he spend 3 years in spaces, honing his talent in Sith magic and his powers in the Force. He found the Gray Order through Stormro. He was curious since it seem like a home for him. He was 25 years old when he meet a Gray Jedi name Sev and others. He is very happy during this period. He has found a brother who he can trust with his life. He meet his Master D'Nage who guide him and taught him about Force Zero. He lost his right hand to Darth Reverence and when he discover his friend Stormo has fall to Dark Side and the Gray wont even help him. He became angry since he consider this betrayal. Shadow Alliance and rising of Acheron Judicar consider the betrayal of Gray Order as final straw. He fall in Dark Side and Acheron rose. He just became a young Dark Lord on age 25. He went to Vashen who form a Shadow Alliance. He was one of Council Lord till Vashen promoted him to second in command. He has cause destruction while he work in S.A. He has brought the Jedi and Coruscant to their knee with his men. Other Sith factions join but only S.A. was the responsible since they divide the Jedi to go to Hapes in case they thought Hapes was under attack. Corsucant has fallen and several Sith include Galactic Empire thought they are the faction that cause it. He was amused that Sith Faction argue in who control Corsucant while he leave with his S.A. He never want any part of Corsucant when his purpose was complete. Soon afterward, he help merger S.A. with N.I.R. He was offer to be second in command in new form Imperial Alliance. But he saw that the space call him to home again. He declined and told that Imperial Alliance will always count on him. The Freedom Order Few month later, he has return to the Light because of a prophect that was told by Qui-jon: That he will marry a Jedi who is so strong in Light Side and together they would give a birth of Kliph Kantari, a child who has blood of Kantari and strength from his mother. That child will became one of great Jedi Master in this galaxy. And that child will save his father from fall in complete darkness. Judicar became a GateMaster of the temple till he found his wife and he got married with her. Short after, they had a child which complete the prophecy. It was his most happiest day to be a father. Few month later, his wife disappears... assume to be dead. Personal Forces Fleet 1 Pellaeon SD 1 Imperial II SD 1 Imperial II SD 3 Hapan BattleDragon 20 Ewing 20 Kwing 32 X-83 Ground Forces (come soon) Planet Defenses (come soon) Connections Family Sev (Brother) Dran Kantari (assume decrease wife) Kliph Kantari (son) Anakin Kantari (dead father) Jade Kantari (dead mother) Jakin Kantari (assume decrease brother) Friends (come soon) Lovers Dran Kantari (unkown) Foes (Come soon) Attendants (come soon) Personality and Traits (come soon) Powers and Abilities (come soon) Category:Characters Category:Males